With You
by fallenmelody
Summary: My very first Bella/Edward ficmix. This is just a mix of small pieces of fanfiction inspired by different songs that remind me of Bella and Edward. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **I really hope you all enjoy my very first ficmix! I was inspired by _atemislives_ from LJ. Of course, my ficmix will never live up to her's, but I do hope that you all Bella/Edward fans enjoy this. Please read and review! - Brittany

**

* * *

Bella/Edward Ficmix**

_**Strange and Beautiful**_**; Aqualung**

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
__I've been trying to be where you are,  
__And I've been secretly falling apart,  
__I'll see.  
__To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
__You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
__You turn every head but you don't see me._

He rolled down the window as his Volvo sped down the street smoothly. The fresh air made his nostrils flare as he tried to follow her distinct scent. She had to be around here somewhere, she just had to.

Sometimes he had no idea what he was thinking, getting involved with a human this way. A beautiful, amazing human, but a human none the less. He often found her quirky behavior strange, but he loved it more than he was willing to admit. She had this constant attitude that just drew him in.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind. It would do no good to get distracted now. He continued driving through the winding roads, searching through the minds of the people lingering on the street, hoping they'd seen her somewhere close by.

After twenty minutes of driving and concentrating on the thoughts of those around him, he groaned loudly in frustration. How is it possible that she hadn't been noticed by anyone? It's like she just… disappeared.

And then he saw her – in that short, dark man's head. His fury increased dramatically as he saw her turn the corner. What was she thinking, walking through the back streets of Port Angeles at night? She was walking straight into the trap, a group of loud, drunk men that intended to harm her, to break her beyond repair.

A low growl erupted from deep inside his chest as his anger over took him. He pressed his foot to the gas, and wheeled around so the passenger door was near her. He reached over and opened it fiercely, knowing that if he had any blood left in his veins it would be boiling.

She jumped in the car without hesitation and they sped off into the night, not even taking the time to look back at the stunned group of men they'd left behind.

At least now, he knew she was safe… well, safer than she had been.

--

_**First Time**_**; Lifehouse**

_We're crashing  
__Into the unknown  
__We're lost in this  
__But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
__As deep as the scar that's under my skin  
__Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

He sighed, watching her each and every movement as closely as he could. This was not what he expected to hear coming from a fragile young woman such as her, although he couldn't deny that he felt the same.

When those three simple words spilled from her lips, he hadn't expected to feel so… so happy, so human. He hardly remembered what it felt like to be a human, to have blood pulsing through his veins at a radical speed the way hers did. No, he'd never felt this way before, not even when he was human.

He scrutinized each of the expressions that played across her angelic face, watching her watch him. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he saw the blush rise in her cheeks. He brushed his cold hand over her warm cheek, enjoying the color deepen from pink to red.

This was all as unknown to him as it was to her, and surprisingly, he took comfort in that. In this moment, he was feeling more alive than he'd felt in the last 100 years, give or take a few.

This was it… she was all he would ever need. She was his first love, his first… everything.

--

_**Sideways**_**; Santana**

_These feelings won't go away  
__They've been knockin' me sideways  
__They've been knockin' me out lately  
__Whenever you come around me  
__These feelings won't go away  
__They've been knockin' me sideways  
__I keep thinking in a moment that  
__Time will take them away  
__But these feelings won't go away_

His mind was racing as thoughts of _her_ overwhelmed him. These feelings, this love, it was all so new to him. If he were still human, his heart would be beating rapidly and his hands would be sweating profusely.

He saw Jasper watching him intently, feeling his emotions as he felt them himself. A small smile flickered across his brother's face before he left the room. Finally, he was alone… alone with his thoughts of _her_.

He leaned back against the stairs, his thoughts miles away from where he was. Would he ever stop feeling this way? Would he ever be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her without having the overwhelming need to bite her… to end her life?

Only time would tell, and he knew all too well that time was slowly running out.

--

_**Fallen**_**; Sarah McLachlan**

_We all begin with good intent  
__Love was raw and young  
__We believed that we could change ourselves  
__The past could be undone  
__But we carry on our backs the burden  
__Time always reveals  
__The lonely light of morning  
__The wound that would not heal  
__It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
__That I have held so dear._

Tearless sobs ripped through his body, one by unbearable one. What had he done? What was he thinking?

Alice was by his side in an instant, her hand in his as she soothed him through her thoughts. _It's going to be fine_, she promised. _She _will _be okay, I know she will.__ She has to be._

When he looked into his sister's eyes, he could see she couldn't guarantee that the only girl he could ever love would be alright. Leaving her alone in that forest was the hardest thing he'd ever done and would ever have to do. How could he live the next 100 years without watching the blush rise in her cheeks or hear her murmur his name in her sleep?

Another dry sob overtook him, and he knew he couldn't take much more. So, without a word to anyone he fled the room and ran from the house as fast as his feet would take him.

It's been said that time heals all wounds, but more often than not the wounds leave deep scars behind.

--

_**Learning To Breathe**_**; Switchfoot**

_I'm learning to breathe  
__I'm learn__ing to crawl  
__I'm finding that y__ou and  
__You__ alone can break my fall  
__I'm living again, awake and alive  
__I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

Her arms were securely wrapped around his waist in a hold he could easily break if he wanted to… but he didn't. All he wanted was to hold her close to him and promise her that he'd never let her go.

He'd made the biggest mistake of his life walking away from her all those months ago, and now that she was here in Italy he wanted to do nothing more than kiss her senseless.

Her body trembled against his, and he could see the fear of losing him was overwhelming her. He clung to her tightly, hoping against all hope that one day he would gain her trust again. He would prove to her that their love was forever, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

--

_**Far Away**_**; Nickelback**

_Who was I to make you wait  
__Just one chance__Just one breath  
__Just in case there's just one left  
__'Cause you know,  
__you know, you know_

_That I love you  
__I have loved you all along  
__And I miss you  
__Been far away for far too long  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
__and you'll never go_

He stroked her cheek softly as she fell into a deep sleep against the seat of the airplane. She whimpered quietly, her lower lip trembling as she whispered his name. "Don't leave me, Edward." Her voice came out in a broken whisper.

His stomach dropped and he became very, _very_ still. How could he have done this to her? It was his fault that she was this broken, that she dreamed only of him walking away from her the way he had in the forest when he told her he didn't want her anymore.

He closed his eyes in attempt to gain control of his emotions. He had to keep calm, at least for her. He slowly slipped his hand into hers and held on tight. He silently promised himself that he'd never make her feel the way she did when he left. He never wanted to make her feel so alone that she felt the need to jump off a cliff just to hear his voice.

Her whimpers quieted as she moved closer to him, snuggling up close enough to rest her head against his chest. He smiled slightly, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm here now, Bella, and I'm never letting you go," he promised quietly.

--

_**Everything**_**; Lifehouse**

_You are the strength__ that keeps me walking.  
__You are the hope__ that keeps me trusting.  
__You are the light to my soul.  
__You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
__You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
__You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

He twirled the beautiful diamond ring between his thumb and his forefinger carefully. This was it. He was ready to ask her to be his wife, for now and for forever. He smiled to himself, picturing the moment he would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

He couldn't even begin to picture his life without her. She was all he ever wanted and all he would ever need. She's the reason he's still here in Forks, pretending to be human so he can spend every minute of every day by her side without anyone else questioning it. She'll always been the one to take his breath away, and she's the only one that has ever touched his heart. That's how it would always be…

A quiet knock at his bedroom door told him that she was here. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he hoped to be the best moment of his life.

--

_**She Will Be Loved**_**; Maroon 5**

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

He watched Jacob's warm body curl around hers, slowly warming her temperature in the freezing mountains. He'd been jealous plenty of times before, but it was never anything like this. He never had to watch the love of his life wrapped in another man's arms, not firsthand anyway.

A low growl threatened to escape from deep inside his chest, but he held it at bay. It wasn't worth waking up Bella just so he could voice his dislike of their current position.

He sighed deeply, watching Bella's chest rise and fall with each steady breath she took. Her angelic face seemed peaceful enough, even when she wrinkled her nose due to an unpleasant dream. How she could ever truly believe that she was ordinary, not anything special, was beyond him.

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples in attempt to control the headache that was surely coming. Jacob's constant presence seemed to bring on these little headaches that often turned into painful migraines.

His eyes snapped open to see Bella moving around in the sleeping bag. There was too much movement in that direction for her to still be asleep. When he heard her yawn and push Jacob away, a sense of relief flooded through him.

"Edward?" Her groggy voice echoed in the empty space as her favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. He would never get tired of hearing her call out for him in the morning. It was a sound he planned on hearing every morning for the rest of his existence.


End file.
